


werewolf

by L0ry



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Mac always takes care of Riley, Mac is a werewolf, Romances, protector - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0ry/pseuds/L0ry
Summary: Ever since Riley met Mac, she knew he was a little strange, but it was stranger than she thought.
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Wilt Bozer & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Wilt Bozer & Riley Davis (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	werewolf

Ever since Riley met Mac, she knew he was a little strange, but it was stranger than she thought.

After a while, he realizes that exactly when the moon is full, Mac absolutely refuses to allow anyone except Bozer and Jack near his house.

Out of curiosity one night when there was a full moon, Riley arrived at Mac's house. Upon entering the terrace, she was surprised to find a huge hairy beast tied to one of the posts.

When she wanted to flee, she ran into Bozer who had just entered the terrace, Bozer and Jack took her to the living room and calmly explained the situation of her Mac and that it was something that happened to her since she was a child

She wasn't sure how to process the idea that her best friend was some kind of werewolf. When it was morning and the sun was present, Mac was back to normal.

Mac was scared by the way she would react to all of that, but she just hugged him and told him she didn't care what it was.

As time went by, Riley helped Bozer and Jack a couple of times to take care of Mac when he was in his other form. Seeing that Mac's other form freaked out from time to time as he tried to attack her many times but never did anything serious to him

Anyway Mac has always remained same Mac as always, no matter what happens to him on full moons.

And no matter what Mac will become in the full moon, she couldn't help but fall in love with him and hers. After a while, she and Mac became a couple.

When Bozer moved out of Mac's house and Jack left Phoenix, Riley cared much more about Mac. Even Mac bought much stronger chains than the previous ones just for safety.

That night Bozer asked Riley to take care of Mac since he was dating Leanna, and Riley agreed. When he got home, Mac was on the couch watching TV, she walked over to him and sat next to him before he wrapped her in his arms.

"hello beautiful" said Mac giving her a kiss.

"Hi. How do you feel?" She asked him to

"Okay, for now, it's not too late," said Mac.

"It's five o'clock, the moon hasn't risen yet," Riley said.

When it was six in the afternoon, Mac and Riley turned off the television and prepared for what was to come next.

"Come on, puppy, or do you want me to put you on a leash," Riley joked.

"very funny" said Mac as he entered the terrace.

"Sit on the floor, I'll put the chains on you," Riley said.

Mac obeyed and sat by one of the rafters for Riley to put the chains on, Riley put three locks on him this time, and Mac looked confused.

"Three padlocks, really?" Mac asked

"Yeah, the last time you broke my laptop, and I want to make sure it doesn't happen again," Riley said with a small smile.

"okay" said Mac

Riley tied the chains firmly to the post and, after making sure everything was okay, sat down across from Mac.

"I'll be in the room if you need me, he loved you" he said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you too" said Mac with a small smile.

Riley got up and went to her room to get ready to sleep. An hour later she was already sleeping peacefully when she heard a loud noise coming from the terrace

Riley got out of bed and went to the terrace where Mac was and sat across from him.

"You really won't let me sleep?" Riley asked with a chuckle.

When he turned into a wolf, Mac couldn't speak much, he only spoke words that were not complex, and his voice was completely different and somewhat terrifying, plus he was not aware of anything he was doing.

"Well, then I'll stay here to keep you company," Riley said.

Mac moved with force and the chains only made him more expensive, which made him moan in pain. Riley approached him trying to touch his face, but he refused and tried to bite her, he did not like to be touched when he was in that form.

"Okay, I'm not going to touch you" said Riley

That wolf's blue eyes looked at her with anger and seriousness, Riley had always loved what Mac's eyes looked like this

"You want me to read you a little, you always like me to read your books to you" suggested Riley.

"no" growled Mac.

The hours passed when Mac just looked at her and she was talking to him even though he didn't answer her. She heard her phone ringing in her room and got up to see who it was.

It was a message from Bozer asking her how things were with Mac, she told him she was fine, but then there was the sound of Mac's chains.

Riley hung up the phone and ran out onto the deck, only to find Mac's chains were broken, and he wasn't there.

"Mac" yelled

There was a loud noise in the kitchen, and she went there to look for it, found Mac throwing everything in his path and eating in large quantities.

"Mac" she called him.

It was the first time she had seen Mac in this way without his chains, Bozer and Jack had mentioned that he had freed himself a couple of times from his chains, but she had never witnessed it.

"go away" growled Mac.

"I'm not going anywhere" said Riley, her tone was calm, but inside she was scared to death.

"Mac, please come back to the terrace," Riley pleaded.

"no" Mac shook his head violently.

Riley tried to get closer to him, but he immediately pushed her off the ground, Mac ran off, and Riley got up off the ground before following Mac.

Mac stopped in front of the railing, trying to escape, but Riley entered the terrace and yelled at him.

"Mac, don't go," Riley said.

"go away" demanded Mac

"I'm not leaving" Riley said seriously.

"I'm going to hurt you" said Mac.

"I know you never would," Riley said calmly.

I'd be lying if she said she wasn't scared, but she trusted Mac and knew he would never hurt her. She slowly approached him, but Mac kept backing away trying to get away from her.

"I'm going to hurt you" said Mac.

It was a strange thing for Mac to say that since Mac normally lost all consciousness when transforming, he was surprised that Mac wanted to protect her even when he wasn't himself.

"I know you would never hurt me" said Riley.

Mac shook his head and groaned in annoyance, Riley slowly walked over to him and held out a hand.

"i love you Mac" she said.

Mac's eyes snapped open and he looked at her curiously, Riley placed his hand on his face and gently stroked his fur, it was the first time Riley had touched him while he was in this form.

Mac allowed himself to be caressed by Riley, and she moved closer to him until he was close enough to meet their foreheads. This way, Mac was twice her size, but he leaned down to be at her height and his cold nose touched her. Chin that caused a  
little ribs

"I would never hurt you Riles" Riley looked at him in surprise since his voice was Mac's and not the other person's.

It was then that the door of the house was opened wide, and Mac took Riley in his arms and covered her with his body with the intention of protecting her from any danger. Suddenly, Riley heard Mac growl and little by little his body fell unconscious.

When Mac fell unconscious to the ground, Riley turned around and saw Bozer behind her with a syringe in his hands. Riley moved and stood next to Bozer.

"You're good?" asked Bozer

"Yeah, it didn't do anything to me," Riley said.

"How long have you been on loose?" asked Bozer

"A couple of minutes" said Riley.

"And it didn't do anything to you?" asked Bozer surprised

"no" Riley assured him.

"How is that possible?" said Bozer

"What are you talking about?" Riley asked

"Have you seen Jack shirtless?" asked Bozer

"Unfortunately, yes" he laughed.

"He has a big scar on his back, and who do you think did it?" said Bozer

"Did Mac do that to him?" Riley asks

"Yes, he managed to remove the chains and attacked Jack, but he didn't do anything serious to him," Bozer said.

Riley just smiled and leaned over to stroke Mac's fur, she and Bozer carried Mac and carried her into the living room where they laid him on the couch.

\-------------------------------------------------- -

Small flashes of light came through the windows causing Riley to open her eyes slightly, she moved to the side to look around her and saw that Bozer had already left just when Mac was no longer on the couch.

She got up from the couch where she was and went to the kitchen where Mac was drinking what appeared to be coffee and also appreciating that he had cleaned up all the mess she had made the night before, she approached him silently and wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him from behind and laid his head on his back.

"Good morning" he whispered against her back.

"What's good about it?" Said Mac, it was clear he was mad.

"What happens?" She asked him

He turned around so he could see her and began to examine her as if looking for some wound on her body.

"How do you ask me what's wrong? Bozer told me I got off the hook," Mac said.

"You did, but you didn't hurt me" said Riley.

Mac lowered his head and pulled Riley into a warm hug, she always felt safe in Mac's arms, just like last night he set out to protect her even though he wasn't himself.

"I'm sorry I wasn't myself last night," Mac said.

"I know, but last night you told me you would never hurt me, do you remember?" She asked him to

"Yes, this is the first time that I can control my body in another way," Mac said.

Mac approached her and kissed her tenderly."I think my love for you is stronger than my other self" he said with a small smile.

"Maybe" he whispered before capturing his lips with hers.

Mac's hands lowered to Riley's legs, and he lifted her to sit on the kitchen counter, Riley smirking at the kiss and then pulling away to look into his eyes.

"Mac loved you" she said running her hands over his cheeks.

"I love you too, Riles" he said before kissing her again.

No matter how strong the monster inside him was, what he felt for Riley was stronger than anything in the entire world, and the simple aria did his best to protect her.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the spelling errors.
> 
> This story is a bit short, but I came up with the idea and couldn't get it out of my head until I wrote it.
> 
> I hope you liked it.


End file.
